The Cosmic Completist
The Cosmic Completist is the twenty-fourth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward series, which originally aired on October 13, 2007. Information Main Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) Secondary Characters *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Inuwashi Gunjin **Hothead **Joker **Leader **Sage *Pack-Bots *Aramzedo (David Brimmer) *Dokepals *Serling Plot Open in Cody's penthouse where Mikey is using his collection of action figures to act out stories for Cody. The fun is cut short as the Inuwashi Gunjin leader crashes through the penthouse roof in an escape pod. Stumbling out, the battered warrior asks the Turtles for help! Open as the Turtles and the Gunjin leader are flying into space to find and rescue the other Gunjin. Arriving at the now abandoned Gunjin ship, the Turtles' craft is caught in the same gravity field. The guys don space helmets and jump over to the immobile Gunjin craft to investigate. There our heroes are met by a hologram of an angry alien head as a giant spaceship uncloaks above them. The voice says it’s the great Aramzedo, and he has come for the last of the Gunjin! As the Turtles and Gunjin leader prepare for battle they are met by a tiny but ferocious Pack-bot. Our heroes are all incased in a plastic covering by the feisty Pack-bot and taken prisoner. The immobilized Turtles and Gunjin leader are then transported onto Aramzedo's huge ship. The Turtles and Gunjin learn that the great Aramzedo is a collector of rare life forms - and his next "collectible sets" are going to be the Inuwashi and the TMNT! The Turtles and their Gunjin ally escape their plastic covering and defeat a Pack-bot, but they are quickly sucked up by a giant vacuum. Our heroes find themselves in a stadium where they're attacked by a group of cuddly but mean aliens named Dokepals. After defeating the weird creatures, the Turtles and Gunjin must now face an army of Pack-bots! Knowing that they have no hope in defeating an army of robots, Raph comes up with a plan and goads Aramzedo into fighting the battle himself. Aramzedo agrees to a deal - if he wins, the Turtles and Gunjin will stop resisting - and if the Turtles win, he'll set all of his collection free. The two factions agree to these terms and Aramzedo arrives - inside a gigantic Pack-bot! The Turtles and Gunjin are no match for the giant 'bot, so they devise a plan. Using Aramzedo’s own weakness against him (his compulsiveness to collect), the TMNT trick him into ordering his army of Pack-bots to collect an ultra-rare life form - Aramzedo himself! The legions of Pack-bots swarm onto the giant robot and it collapses. An escape hatch blows open and a tiny alien attempts to flee, but he's quickly caught and sealed onto a blister card by the Pack-bots. Later, we see the Pack-bots freeing all of the prisoners. Donatello has reprogrammed them to do so, but it's still going to take a long time to complete the job. The Gunjin takes charge of the program and ensure the Turtles that they will make sure everyone is taken back to their homeworld. The TMNT are worried that the task is too daunting, but the Inuwashi explain that Aramzedo will help them in return for his own freedom. Quotes Trivia *When Raph grabs Mikey's toy and threatens to eat it his arm looks like Leo's Gallery * The Cosmic Completist/Gallery External links *"The Cosmic Completist" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Fast Forward episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes